


And Open Heart

by GoddessofBirth



Series: Tag You're It [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Smiles, Figuring Things Out, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles is concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek checks on Stiles; Stiles checks on Isaac</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Open Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, this is going to be a thing. I'll be doing a short, pre-Sterek flavored tag for each episode of Season 2, all under the series name of "Tag, You're It.' IDK, I just want to.

Stiles is grounded forever. Like, _literally_ forever. He's not sure he's ever seen his dad so mad; mad enough that he sent his deputies from the room before he started yelling at Stiles. He's not even sure exactly what story he spun to explain his presence and the dead Hunter and Isaac's disappearance, but he's one hundred percent sure his dad doesn't believe a word of it. The last thing he wants is for his dad to know anything about werewolves, or hunters, or assholes who try to kill _kids_ , but he has a feeling they can't keep this secret for much longer.

 

So, yeah, he's grounded. No hanging out with Scott, no going anywhere after school; he's lucky his dad didn't make him quit lacrosse. He has no clue how long his dad will actually stick to the punishment, but he doesn't think he can afford to follow the guidelines for even one day. Things in Beacon Hills are going to shit fast.

 

He doesn't sleep that night, just keeps looking out the window at the full moon, and jumping a little every time something like a howl echoes through the woods. It's dawn, and he's just nodding off, sitting at the edge of his bed, when a noise starts him back awake to see Derek standing over him, watching.

 

'Jesus, Mary and Joseph!' Stiles gasps, because no one expects to wake up to Derek freaking Hale.

 

Derek blinks, and then props himself against the window ledge.

 

'Is Isaac okay?' Stiles can't get the other teen's face out of his head, the fear he'd seen on it as he cowered against the wall; can't forget what Derek had told him about his family life.

 

'He's fine. He's sleeping at the house.'

 

'Not in the basement, right?' Stiles spits out quickly, before thinking.

 

Derek gives him a look. 'No.' Then, confusingly, 'How about you?'

 

'What? No, clearly, I am not in the basement. Just confined to my room forever and ever amen.'

 

'No, idiot. Are you okay?' Derek's looking him over, eyes coming to rest on the light bruising at his neck, where the Hunter had dragged him along in a choke hold.

 

'Yeah. Yeah. Good. You know me, indestructo-man. Good to go for the next round.' A nervous laugh escapes at the end, and Derek raises an eyebrow, such a patented move that Stiles rolls his eyes in return. 'And...uh...yeah, my dad totally doesn't believe the story, but he's letting it drop in lieu of figuring out who impersonated a police officer. Well, that and yelling at me.'

 

Derek nods, absorbing the information, and then says quietly, 'Thank you.'

 

'Uh...for which part?' Stiles can't help pushing the envelope, being a smart ass. It's his most favorite defense mechanism, and it jumps into play without invitation. 'The letting myself take the fall for you guys? Almost becoming puppy chow? The kidnapping with definite attempt to harm? Or for not taking the opportunity to point out the fact that you actually  _can_ smile when you want?' 

 

And God, that had been possibly the weirdest thing ever, seeing Derek grin, slow and easy, seeing him  _flirting,_ even if it was for show. Was he like this before Laura's death? Did New York know a different Derek than Beacon Hills?

 

'Yes,' is all Derek answers, one side of his mouth quirking up before turning firmly down again.

 

'Right. Right.' Stiles sighs, because his mother taught him manners, and he's just going to have to man up and do this. 'Um...so...thanks for the - ' he waves his hands around vaguely, '– the whole rescue thing. It was maybe a little badass.'

 

And, holy shit, Derek does it again, grins that mega-watt smile he gave the intake officer, and Stiles can totally see how a girl would let herself be distracted from teenage boys sneaking into Sheriffs' offices. 

 

He keeps grinning as he says, 'No choice, really. Don't think we could stay under your dad's radar if I let his kid get chewed to pieces by one of my pack. Simple cost-benefit.'

 

'You ass,' Stiles retorts, but it's without heat, because even he can tell when Derek's deflecting. He makes a shooing motion toward the window. 'Get out. I can still sleep for an hour before I have to get ready for school.'

 

Derek holds his stare for a minute, like he's thinking about challenging Stiles' assumption he can give an Alpha orders, but then he snorts and starts to climb out the way he came.

 

He's just over the ledge when Stiles stops him, in one of the occasions when his mouth doesn't check in with his brain first.

 

'Be careful with him, okay? I know you need him, but just...be careful.'

 

Derek looks back and doesn't try to pretend he doesn't know who Stiles is talking about. 'He's pack. Of course I will.'

 

Stiles closes his eyes and shakes his head. 'No. Listen. I know he has to...because of the whole Alpha thing. But maybe you could try to get him to do it because he trusts you? Not because he's afraid of you?'

 

'Packs don't fear their Alphas, Stiles. We don't function that way.'

 

Wow. Derek really  _was_ clueless if he didn't realize Isaac was scared shitless that night. The whole thing made Stiles' stomach churn and a sense of foreboding settle the room.

 

'You probably want to work on that, Buddy,' is the best Stiles can come up with though. Derek doesn't answer, just gives him one last look before sliding out the window, and Stiles decides he should probably find a way to check on Isaac as soon as possible.


End file.
